the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Buddy
"The Buddy"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181024cartoon27/ is the thirtieth episode of Season 6 of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 226th episode overall. Synopsis Anais and Jamie form an unlikely partnership when they're accused of a crime they didn't commit. Plot The episode begins with Anais and Jamie in the principal's office, the former wondering why would they be there. Principal Brown angrily tells them that there was a computer virus in the library (in an odd way that Jamie does not understand, which Anais has to correct), and if neither of them confesses which had done it, they would be expelled. After they exit the principal's office, Anais suggests that they should work together to find the culprit, and possibly make a friendship along the way, greatly exaggerating the statement. Anais notices Jamie has left and is relieved she did. In the library, Anais tries to clarify that Jamie did not do it by asking her to check her mailbox. Strangely, Jamie walks out of the library, goes home to check her actual mailbox, and comes back to school. Anais comes to a conclusion that Jamie did not do it, since she too, could not understand tech talk. Jamie clarifies that Anais would not have done it, since she is incapable of doing anything bad. Anais tries to prove her wrong, but messes up all the remarks. In the computer area, Anais tells Jamie to look at the desktop, which has all the "sick" computers. Jamie again misunderstands and looks at the actual desktop, which Anais points out. This angers Jamie, and she prepares to punch Anais, but stops when she notices a security camera. In Principal Brown's office, Anais and Jamie look at the security tape, but it is all fuzzed up. Jamie threatens the monitor, and it comes back on, revealing Bobert in the area. They go out to the playground to confront him. Bobert starts telling them that he did not do it and who did, but someone throws a dictionary on him from above. They try to find out who did it, but see that inside the dictionary, someone has written "Give up... or else." Anais and Jamie return to the library and ask the Librarian who the last person was to check out the dictionary. The Librarian tells them it was Gumball and Darwin. Although, while the Librarian is telling them about what happened (through notes), Jamie realizes it was the same writing in the dictionary, and throws the dictionary at her. Jamie shows Anais, but the Librarian gets up and starts trying to attack Anais and Jamie. Jamie starts throwing books, but they are short and light. Anais runs over to the classics, and uses a story to conjure up weaponry. Soon Anais and Jamie are in a classics feud with the Librarian, and get cornered. The Librarian tells them the books were not being checked out, and so she tried to strike the computers down. Anais throws a large study guide at the Librarian, knocking her out. Anais and Jamie get out of the principal's office, triumphant that they cracked the case, and start making jokes. Anais thinks this makes them buddies, but Jamie says no, and that it only makes them friends. Anais is overjoyed, but does not know what friends do, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Anais *Jamie *Tree Librarian Minor Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Carmen *Leslie *Billy *Principal Brown *Masami *Colin and Felix *Bobert *Juke *Hot Dog Guy *Nigel's mother (mentioned) *Sarah *Penny *William *Tobias *Joao *Daisy the Donkey *Moby Dick *Phil *Mayor of Elmore *Computers *Nigel's TV Trivia *This is the final episode to premiere in 2018. *The fourth wall is broken when Anais said pirate websites freeze all the time and she froze for a minute, referencing that they are being watched on a pirate website. Continuity *Music from "The Drama" is reused. *This is Jamie's third major role in an episode. The first two were "The Coach" and "The Girlfriend." *This is the fourteenth episode in which Gumball and Darwin are not main characters. The first thirteen were "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," "The Return," "The Routine," "The Uploads," "The Night," "The Compilation," "The Choices," "The Singing," "The News," "The Founder," and "The Spinoffs." *Felix is seen hard boiled after having his shell removed. This is because in "The Candidate" he boiled. *Leslie's injured face is similar to the one he made in "The Awareness." Cultural References *The books Anais, Jamie and the Librarian use to summon weaponry are multiple real famous and classic books: **"War and Peace" by Leo Tolstoy. **"Robin Hood" **"Dante's Inferno" by Dante Alighieri. **"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" by Jules Verne. **"Gone with the Wind" by Margaret Mitchell. **"Moby Dick" by Herman Melville. **"The Three Musketeers" by Alexandre Dumas. **"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Ernest Hemingway. Goofs/Errors *The Tree Librarian's name tag moves around and disappears throughout the climax of the episode. Other Titles *'''Français (French): Les copines (The Buddies) *'Deutsch (German)': Die Kumpel (The Buddies) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes